youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Markiplier
|Imagen = Mark.png |Nombre real = Mark Edward Fischbach |Canal = |Nacimiento = 28 de junio de 1989 ( ) |Nacionalidad = 20px Estadounidense |Redes sociales = link=https://www.facebook.com/markiplier/|28px|Página de Facebook link=https://twitter.com/markiplier|28px|Perfil de Twitter link=https://www.instagram.com/markipliergram/|28px|Cuenta de Instagram |Clasificación = Gamer y vlogger |Suscriptores = +25.000.000 |Vídeos = +4.400 |Inicio = 26/05/2012 |Primer vídeo = thumb|right|256 px |Vídeo popular = thumb|right|256 px }} Mark Edward Fischbach, más conocido por su alias Markiplier, de pronunciación "Markiplair". Es el hermano menor del autor del cómic TwoKinds (Thomas Jason Fischbach). Y hace vídeos en su canal de YouTube. Desde el 17 de mayo del 2016, el canal tiene más de 19.5 millones de suscriptores, 5 millones de visitas totales por vídeo y es el vigésimo tercer canal más suscrito en YouTube. Mark es conocido por sus diversos PlayThroughs de juegos en el género de terror, como Amnesia: The Dark Descent o Five Nights at Freddy's, pero su atención se centra en juegos de diferentes géneros. Ha hecho vídeos junto a PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, CinnamonToastKen y otros youtubers. Biografía Mark tiene descendencia coreana y alemán, pero a pesar de sus raíces es más fluido en el Inglés. Ha tratado de hablar portugués y otros idiomas, pero como de costumbre, termina muy mal. Sabe un poco de cortesía coreana básica gracias a su Madre, pero nada más. El Padre de Mark falleció (después de una larga batalla contra el cáncer) cuando Mark tenía 17 años, lo que le llevó en una fuerte depresión. Mark estudió para convertirse en un ingeniero biomédico de la Universidad de Cincinnati, pero abandonó la universidad para seguir su carrera de YouTube. .]] Mark hace a menudo livestreams de caridad mensuales (casi todos los hace en un sábado a mediados del mes) en el que se recauda dinero para donar a organizaciones benéficas como el Hospital Infantil de Cincinnati y mejores amigos. Él y su comunidad han recaudado $1,118,645.14 en total y el número crece con cada livestream. El 19 de junio de 2018, la sobrina de Fischbach, Miranda, murió en un accidente automovilístico a la edad de 19 años. Publicó un vídeo 5 días después el 24 de junio titulado "actualización" anunciando la noticia y que no podría para hacer vídeos por un tiempo Dos días después, el 26 de junio, Fischbach lanzó un vídeo titulado "Mensaje especial del papá de Miranda", donde Mark habló más sobre Miranda y el padre de Miranda, Michael, agradeciendo a la base de fans de Fischbach. El mismo día, Mark comenzó una campaña GoFoundMe para pagar gastos funerarios para la familia de Miranda, donde el objetivo esperado de $15,000 se duplicó en un plazo de 9 horas. Frases *''Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome (back) to nombre del juego!" *''“I will SEE YOU! In the next video! BUHBYE!”'' *''"AAAAHHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!"'' *''"AGGHGHHGHAH!!!"'' *''"FPPSHSHPPOW!"'' *''voice'' *''"I don't even know what he did, I don't even care!"'' *''"Wade!!!" '' *'Fluff the hair for power.' Curiosidades *Mark ha declarado en una transmisión en vivo que su segundo nombre es Edward. *El hermano mayor de Mark, llamado Thomas J. Fischbach, es el autor de TwoKinds, un webcomic popular. *Mark ha dicho que él ha trabajado como camarero y un carpintero. *Es el Rey de las Ardillas. *Mark tiene Automatonofobia, específicamente a los maniquíes. Los odia con una pasión enorme y muchas veces cuando se encuentra uno en un juego por lo general responde entrecortando la voz y se queda en silencio, y luego habla de forma muy negativa hacia el maniquí, por lo general amenazándolo si se mueve. También muestra disgusto por animatronics en Five Nights At Freddy's debido a sus rasgos maniquí-esqueleto. Junto con el hecho de que él sabe que se mueven, y eso no ayuda mucho. *A pesar de sus varios vídeos relacionados con el alcohol, tales como "Minecraft Borracho" o "GTA borracho", él dice que es muy sensible al alcohol, debido a un gen común entre las personas de ascendencia asiática, y no toma en exceso. Esto le llevó a sufrir un ataque cardíaco leve después de beber alcohol mientras visitaba a su familia en Cincinnati. Fue atendido en el hospital, se le dijo que su corazón estaba bien, pero no podía beber alcohol nunca más, y es algo con lo que Mark se siente bien. Sin embargo, esto significó que "Minecraft Borracho" se terminó para siempre. *Él es un gran fan de "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" *En su vlog, "Moving to LA!!" Dijo que tenía planes de mudarse a Los Ángeles en unos pocos meses, por lo que será capaz de estar más cerca de "el corazón de YouTube" y será capaz de colaborar con otros usuarios de YouTube con más frecuencia. *En la serie animada de Cartoon Network "Villanos", Mark le da voz al personaje de 5.0.5. en:Markiplier de:Markiplier Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtuber Famoso Categoría:Youtubers de Estados Unidos Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Vlogger Categoría:Youtubers Angloparlantes